It Was Only Just A Dream
by OhWhatPun
Summary: "Chloe would be lying if she said it wasn't extremely arousing, because if this was anyone else, she would have fled the scene and been long gone by now." One shot of pure Bechloe smut. Rated M for mature content. *I do not own Pitch Perfect*


**A/N: Here's my attempt at shameless Bechloe smut. Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe's buzzing with excitement as she drives onto the Warner Bros. Studio lot. She's finally made it to the big screen after years of auditions after auditions. Not only was she selected to act in a movie, she's going to be acting in a movie with the one and only Beca Mitchell. Now, she might not have a major role, but it's a role and it's a hell of a good place to start. She's got a handful of lines and she's more than excited that she'll actually be interacting with Beca on multiple occasions throughout the movie. Which means, she'll probably be spending a decent amount of time off screen to rehearse with her as well.

The tiny brunette has been the redhead's center of attention since her major debut in those vampire and werewolf movies. Although, her absolute favorite works of Beca's are her live action musical movies. That woman seriously has the voice of an angel and she could listen to her all day long. Her voice just _does things_ to her.

Parking her car, Chloe gets out and eagerly gathers her bag from the passenger's seat that contains a baggie of snacks, her water bottle filled to the brim, and the script for the movie, each and every one of her lines highlighted in pink. Tossing the bag over her shoulder, she brushes down the skirt of her dress, stands tall taking a deep breath, and stares at the building in front of her for a minute before making her way inside.

She stands in the lobby and takes out her phone with the email telling her exactly where to go. Today is just a table read, so she just needs to find the right room and she'll be fine. The schedule for today looks fairly simple. They'll do a few hours at the table and then break to their assigned trailers. Chloe knows she won't have her own, but she has no idea who she'll be sharing one with. Hopefully, whoever it may be, they're at least neat and tidy and not too "Hollywood" for her liking. Nothing irks her more than a stuck up, snobby little Hills brat.

Stopping in front of the door, she takes another deep breath, then pushes herself through it. She's greeted by a large group of people seated around a set of maybe eight rectangular tables, all lined up to form an open square with one larger table in the front. They're all draped in white table cloths and there are folded blue cardstock papers with each actor's name and their character's name underneath marking their assigned spots. At the head table, the director, producers, and screen writers sit shuffling through stacks of papers. Chloe brings her gaze to scan the actor's tables, her breath hitching when her eyes stop on one of the most amazing creatures she's ever laid eyes on.

Beca Mitchell is sitting smack dab in the center of everything. Naturally, since she is the leading female character in this film. Even when she's not trying, the tiny brunette is stunningly beautiful. Her hair is down and wavy and she's wearing a black snapback. A fucking snapback. And it's on backwards and it's making Chloe feels things. She's not sure how long she's been staring, but it must have been a while, as one of the other actresses she's not familiar with nudges her shoulder and snaps her fingers in front of the redhead's face.

"Did you hear me?" the other woman asks. Chloe breaks out of her daze and looks over to the young woman standing next to her. She's really cute, maybe around the same age as her. She's not too much taller than Chloe with long blonde hair and gorgeous blueish-green eyes.

"What?" Chloe responds. "I'm sorry. I totally spaced out. This is all so surreal…" she gestures around the room. The woman lets out a soft laugh.

"Is this your first big gig?" she asks, and Chloe just nods, then swallows the large lump forming in her throat as reality really starts to sink in. She very rarely gets nervous, but this experience warrants that type of reaction. "Mine too," she says. "Aubrey. Aubrey Posen." The woman offers her hand as a greeting. "I got the role of Dison."

"Chloe Beale." She places her hand into the blonde's and shakes. "It's nice to meet you, Aubrey. I got the role of Sophie."

"Ahhh, the inevitable best friend role." Chloe laughs as they release from the handshake.

"Yup, that's me. I get to try to reason with the crazy girl." She giggles again, but is cut off by the director clapping loudly and yelling for everyone to settle into their respective spots. "Looks like it's time to get started!" she exclaims. "I'll be seeing you around, Aubrey. Nice meeting you again."

"Yeah, you too! And you can just call me Bree," the blonde replies with a smile as she walks away to find her seat on the opposite side of the room.

Chloe luckily doesn't have to look too lost while searching for her name tag, as hers happens to be not far from where she's already standing. She makes her way over to her seat, places her bag on the floor, then takes out her copy of the script. Looking up from her spot, she sees Aubrey parallel to her across the room, and smiles when she gives her a thumbs up. The director begins to introduce himself and starts talking about the plot of the movie. Chloe opens her script and goes to the page he directed everyone to. She notices she's not in this scene, so she sits back and enjoys watching the script unfold.

She watches Aubrey across the room as she takes on her role. It isn't until they're halfway through that she feels a set of eyes watching her. A pair of deep blue, mysterious eyes. Keeping her head down, Chloe slowly lifts her gaze to her right. Sitting adjacent to her, about four people down, is Beca Mitchell, and she's looking right at her. She swears her heart might stop. Taking a quick glance behind her, she tries to see if maybe there was something there, but it's painfully obvious that the brunette is looking directly at her. When she swings her head back around, she's met with a sideways smirk and a subtle wink, just before the other girl is cued to come in for one of her lines.

Chloe's almost positive her world has just come to a complete halt. Did Beca Mitchell wink…at _her_? This couldn't be real life. She needs to pull herself together because this isn't the time to be fangirling over her long time celebrity crush. This is the time to be professional, and she's now in a world where fangirling can't happen. It's one thing to be a crazed fan, but a crazed coworker? She just can't. So, she bites her bottom lip, maybe a little too hard, and tries to focus on her breathing until they get dismissed to head back to their assigned trailers.

When the golf cart comes to a stop in front of her trailer, she hops off and thanks the boy that drove her, who can't possibly be more than 16 years of age. He gives her a bright smile as if the redhead just made his entire life by acknowledging his existence. When she walks up to her door, she's ecstatic to she sees the names " **Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen**" in bold face type. She gets to share a trailer with someone she already (partially) knows, and that makes her happy.

Opening the front door, she's greeted with a bright smile from the blonde.

"Oh my gosh! I was so excited when I saw your name on the door!" Aubrey gushes, as she continues to unpack her bag of goodies onto the side of the trailer she's already claimed as hers. "I hope this is okay. Me taking this side. I wasn't sure if you had preferences…"

"No. No, that's totally fine," Chloe responds. "I was pretty pumped to see your name, too," she confesses. "You did great today, by the way."

"Oh, thank you," the blonde says with a warm, genuine smile. "Could you tell how nervous I was? I was a giant ball of nerves," she says, shaking out her hands.

"No. Not at all. You seemed like a real natural. You were great… really," Chloe assures her new friend. She catches a glimpse of the perfume bottle on Aubrey's vanity. "Oh my gosh, you use Covet by Sarah Jessica Parker, too?!" she squeals.

"Um… of course! It's only my favorite. Plus, SJP is like a total legend in my book. I idolize her, for real." Chloe giggles.

"You can't be serious," she articulates slowly.

"Dixie Chicks serious," the blonde replies.

"I think we just became best friends," Chloe says and they both laugh.

The two girls settle into their trailer and sit and talk for what feels like an hour before they both decide it's time to study their lines.

"I have a question about this scene here. Not sure if you'd be able to help me," Chloe speaks up after a while. "We're going over this one tomorrow, and to be completely honest, I'm a nervous wreck about having to work with Beca. I've been a huge fan for like… ever, and I don't wanna make myself look like a complete fool," she scrunches up her nose in disdain at the thought.

"We can go over it, but you would probably be better off finding Beca yourself and asking if she would mind doing it with you. I heard she's pretty cool about stuff like that," Aubrey replies. "It can't hurt to try. Plus, if you get the initial meeting over with now, you're bound to be less jittery tomorrow at the table read."

Chloe pauses for a moment, contemplating her new friend's words. It does make sense, but the thought alone sends a shiver down her spine. What if she looks like a complete asshat? Or stumbles over her words? Or just can't speak at all? She looks up to meet the mischievous smirk coming from the blonde.

"Come on, Chloe. She doesn't bite. At least not that I know of," Aubrey jokes, sensing Chloe's obvious apprehension.

Chloe takes this as a challenge, and she always loves a challenge, so she tosses on her sweater and scoops up her script, making her way out of the trailer to find the one and only Beca Mitchell.

After walking around aimlessly for about 10 minutes, she finally finds the trailer that has the blue star with the name " **Beca Mitchell** " etched in gold writing on it. Taking a deep breath, she makes her way up the two, metal rung steps, and knocks three times. She's unsure, but she thinks she hears a mumble of some sort saying to 'come in.' She curls her fingers around the door knob and opens the door.

"Hi, Beca. I'm Chloe. I was wondering if we—" She's cut off when she catches sight of the girl she was looking for in a very unexpected state on the couch across from her. "Oh!" she exclaims. "Oh my God! I am _so_ sorry!" Chloe shuts the door quickly behind her, pressing her back to it.

She forces her eyes closed, trying not to visualize what she just saw, but she's having a very difficult time at that. She totally just walked in on Beca Mitchell, _the_ Beca Mitchell, doing the deed… with herself.

And fuck… Chloe would be lying if she said it wasn't _extremely_ arousing, because if this was anyone else, she would have fled the scene and been long gone by now. But she's standing with her back to the door and she's listening to the girl behind it squirm with pleasure. And the redhead's got to give it to her, she didn't even wince when Chloe barged in on her, and she's still at it, panting and moaning her name.

Wait what?

Chloe freezes.

Did she hear that right? She presses her ear to the door.

"Mmm. Chloe… come back… please…"

"Fuck… me…" the redhead whispers, her heart picking up its pace tenfold, and her stomach falls. She's unsure of what to do, so she pinches herself, because this surely can't actually be happening. "Ouch, damn it." And now she's stuck here. Her feet feel like they're permanently glued to this top rung on the steps of Beca Mitchell's trailer.

"Chloe… please…" comes another moan from inside. And Chloe's heart all but stops, and she feels a cold sweat begin to bead on her skin. Her eyes feel heavy and her mouth is suddenly so fucking dry.

She's not sure what drove her to do it, maybe it was the sweet sounds of ecstasy pouring through the crack in the door, or maybe the fact that her feet have been let free and the rest of her body feels effortlessly weightless, but she's now pushed her way back inside. She quickly closes the door behind her, her back to it yet again, eyes shut tightly as she reaches back and twists the lock.

Her head is buzzing but the sounds seemed to have stopped, so she opens her hooded lids, and she's met with the fierce gaze of her all time girl crush staring back at her, pupils blown, a look of anticipation written all over her face.

In an instant, Chloe crosses the trailer, looking down on the gorgeous form below her. Beca's wearing nothing but a grey lace bra and matching panties. She's sprawled across the tiny couch, one leg bent, her hand slowly moving underneath the lace of her panties. The redhead looks up to meet Beca's eyes, those eyes that are _so_ much bluer in person, and it suddenly feels as though she's swallowed a brick.

"Touch me…" Beca breathes, biting down hard on her lip.

Chloe's breath hitches in her throat. Her arousal burns and lays heavy in the pit of her abdomen and a dull ache begins to make itself known between her legs.

Without hesitation, she lowers her body, placing one knee onto the couch between Beca's legs, and replaces the brunette's hand with her own. Slowly she administers careful movements pressing two fingers into her most sensitive spot. She revels in the way the brunette's eyes roll back and her head falls, elongating her neck. Chloe takes this as an invitation and snakes her way up the girl's body, placing her mouth gently on the space above her collar bone and biting down, nipping at the skin. Beca lets out a soft whimper and Chloe's pretty sure her heart has melted into a puddle inside her chest.

The redhead begins to pepper kisses up Beca's neck as she continues to work her fingers in circular motions. Detaching her lips just before she reaches the brunette's ear, she sits up straight, quickly discards her dress in one fell swoop over her head, and places her hand back before Beca can even react. A small gasp escapes the brunette's lips as Chloe begins to run her fingers up and down her wet folds. Leaning forward again, Chloe catches Beca's earlobe between her lips, nibbling softly.

"You're so wet, Beca" Chloe whispers, receiving a gentle moan of approval.

Chloe removes her hand from Beca's panties causing the brunette to snap her head back and stare at her questioningly. The redhead brings her hand up and sucks her fingers into her mouth, tasting Beca on them, then slowly trails her hand back down the girl's abdomen, never breaking eye contact, as she slides two fingers inside of her.

Beca groans and throws her head back again. Chloe is loving every second of this, every sound the brunette is making. Her entire body begins to ache for relief with every thrust of her hand. She so eloquently curls her fingers in and out, setting up a steady pace. Reaching up with her free hand, Chloe brushes her finger tips over the swell of Beca's breasts, instant goosebumps follow the trail of her fingers. Beca raises her head to watch the redhead, biting her lip and letting out a sweet sound of arousal.

The redhead continues to trace her fingers slowly and gently over Beca's bra, drawing a line on her chest just below her underwire, then slipping her hand underneath completely. She brings her fingers over the brunette's soft peaks, smiling as they gradually harden. Beca's breathing has become labored and harsh.

"I—I'm… I'm so close," Beca says, her voice low and breathy.

At this, Chloe picks up her pace and rubs her thumb hard into the brunette's clit. Beca's moans are coming out harder, faster, and much louder. Chloe crashes their lips together in an attempt to keep her quiet, but this fails, as Beca's walls suddenly tighten around her fingers and she lets out a strangled cry of pleasure. Her entire body tenses up and she reaches her hand down to grab onto Chloe's wrist. The redhead slows her movements but doesn't remove her hand as she waits for the other girl to ride down from her high.

"Fuck…" Beca groans, releasing her grip on Chloe's wrist and placing the back of her hand over her eyes. She takes a couple deep breaths before looking up at the redhead. Chloe pulls herself up and sits on the back of her heel. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she crosses her arms over her chest, but Beca sits up and undoes them. Looking Chloe directly in the eye, she smiles. "You're insanely beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?" Chloe looks deep into her gaze, as if she's searching for something, unsure of what she's going to find. She smiles back and shakes her head 'no.' She's been rendered utterly speechless, exactly what she knew would happen. "Well you are," the brunette says.

"S—so are you," Chloe manages to squeak out. "I—I've sort of… always thought you were…" She looks down now, feeling embarrassed by her confession.

Beca leans forward and gently connects their lips, starting slow. She traces her tongue lightly across Chloe's bottom lip, moving forward gradually, easing Chloe down onto her back. She massages her tongue against Chloe's, battling for dominance and coming out on top. Her knees are straddling Chloe's thighs and her left hand is buried in a fistful of red hair, pulling just enough to cause the girl below her to moan against her lips. Separating their lips with a smack, Beca leans down and whispers in the redhead's ear, her voice much huskier than before.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?" Chloe groans and grinds her hips upwards on impulse, seeking gratification. This movement indicates for Beca to keep going, as she reaches down in between their bodies, her hand brushing ever so slightly over Chloe's taught abs, settling just above her panties. She begins to rub gently up and down, feeling the girl's wet heat radiating through the thin material.

Chloe feels a flash of heat rush through her, starting in her toes and making its way up to her neck, flushing her skin. Her entire body begins to vibrate with pleasure, her head begins to reel. She's choosing not to think, just feel. Feel the manner in which Beca's fingers move so swiftly over her body. Feel the way the girl's lips brush against her own. Feel how her body reacts to every movement and ministration made by the beautiful woman hovering above her.

 _Don't think, Chloe. Just feel._

An unexpected explosion of ecstasy pulses through her body as she lets herself relax into the flow of Beca's fingers that have now brushed her panties aside and slipped their way inside of her. The girl's barely touched her and Chloe's already teetering on the edge. Opening her eyes, she sees a motivated shimmer jump across Beca's eyes. Leaning down again, the brunette whispers in her ear:

"You're so fucking hot, Chloe. I want you to come for me."

Chloe's brain goes into over drive and completely shuts down. She's lost all ability to think clearly as she squeezes her eyes shut and allows the thrill of it all to take over. She can feel herself slowly coming undone, that tight knot that once sat in the pit of her stomach is now slowly unravelling. She's closer than close now, and she can't control the moans or her heartrate as it races for the finish line.

Beca lowers herself down and settles in between Chloe's thighs. Wasting no time, she crashes her tongue into her clit, then closes her mouth around it, sucking and nipping and thrashing her tongue until Chloe can't take it anymore. Her legs instinctively close around Beca's head, as she lets out a drawn out cry.

"Oh fuck," she breathes.

* * *

Chloe jolts up in her bed, clutching at her chest as she tries to catch her breath. She runs her hands all over her body in an attempt to make sense of where she is.

"You alright over there, Chlo?"

The redhead snaps her head up to find Beca sitting at her desk across from her, headphones around her neck, eyebrows raised in concern. "You look like you just ran a marathon… intense dream?"

"Yeah… you could say that…" Chloe responds, voice still breathy as her heart begins to slow its stride.

She throws her head back down into her pillow and places her hands over her face.

"Fuck," she whispers. "It was only just a dream…"

* * *

 **A/N: Can anyone guess which movie they were in? 10 points to Gryffindor if you do ;-p  
**

 **Alright aca-nerds, let me know what you think!**

 **Stay weird :)**


End file.
